The Squadron
by Ava Brett
Summary: When Castiel Novak is assigned to the Supernatural special elite task force he can't believe his luck but things soon turn sour for him. He'll have to prove to each and every member that not only is he good enough to be there but also that he belongs there. It's not going to be easy but Castiel is determined to make them accept him, and he's willing to do whatever it might take.


The Squadron

By

Ava Brett

Disclaimer

**The only character which belongs to me in the below chapter is the character referred to as Adams, all the rest should be recognisable from the show so obviously they don't belong to me.**

Author Note

**This story has been plaguing me for a while so I decided to just give in and write it before it caused me to go slightly insane. It's darker then my usual stories… or at least this chapter certainly is but hopefully you'll give it a chance!**

Overall Summary

**When Castiel Novak is assigned to the Supernatural special elite taskforce he can't believe his luck but things soon go sour for him. He'll have to prove to each and every member that not only is he good enough to be there but also that he belongs there. It's not going to be easy but Castiel is determined to make them accept him, whatever it takes.**

Chapter Summary

**Rogue teams move out**

Overall Romances

**Unknown at this time, I mean there certainly will be romance, that's a given but I don't know who with at the moment, the characters haven't told me yet…**

Chapter Romances

**Most likely romance is the furthest thing from both Sam and Dean's mind at present time…**

* * *

Prologue

Rogue teams move out

* * *

"Rogue team leader we have a visual on the warehouse, we're moving into position now" the voice was soft, barely above a whisper in Dean Winchester's ear but he heard it all the same from where he lay on the grassy verge, his body completely still as he stared at their target through the scope attached to his sniper rifle.

"Roger that Gabriel, when you get in position remain there until you receive my order to move out."

"Yes Commander" the voice stated before Dean was surrounded by silence again. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the three old warehouses in front of him. The three of them had been abandoned years ago according to the research they had done before coming here and yet he could clearly see the flickering sign of a fire through the broken glass of the middle warehouse. He could just about make out the signs of shadows on the wall meaning that the witches they were hunting were in there, making final preparations for the spell they were planning on casting that night.

He moved his face away from the scope, tilting his head back so he could look at the large, full moon in the dark sky above them. Full moons were always needed for the most powerful witch spells and the one which was currently being prepped in the warehouse was going to be one hell of a spell if the information they had gathered over the past few days was any indication to go by.

Dean turned his head, meeting the eyes of his younger brother and nodded once at him. Sam returned the gesture, silently moving into a crouch before he moved away from Dean to take his own position, leaving the older man alone on the verge where he had set up his equipment. It was beyond important that they didn't screw any portion of this mission up. He wanted to be in and out of that death trap quick and fast. He wanted those witches taken out with the minimum fuss before they burned the warehouses to the ground, all before the local sheriff department had any idea what was going on in their own town.

It was what his team did best after all.

Dean shifted slightly on the spot, bringing his wrist to his mouth and spoke, his voice barely audible in the heavy silence.

"Report in troops" he commanded.

"Rogue one is in position Commander" came the first response, the voice low and calm.

"Rogue two is ready to hit hard and fast when you give us the word Commander.

"Rogue team three are all present."

Dean nodded his head, his eyes narrowing slightly as he waited for his fourth team to respond to him, a flicker of unease grew in his stomach though none of it reflected in his voice when he spoke.

"Rogue team four, do you copy me? Please respond."

The silence continued for a second before the familiar crackling sound occurred and a quiet male voice spoke.

"Sorry Commander, we just had a stray civilian to deal with, we're all present and ready for action" Dean closed his eyes briefly, breathing out silently as he said a silent prayer of thanks before he spoke again.

"Rogue team two has Sam reached you yet?"

"That's a positive Commander; Baby Winchester has reached us safe and sound and is currently subjecting us to his world famous bitch face." Dean couldn't help the grin which came to his face at the comment. He had been subjected to that expression more times then he cared to remember in the past.

"Everyone is aware of what needs to be done tonight" he commented firmly. "We get in and we get out, fast, quick and dirty as usual. I'll be joining Rogue team one, hold steady and wait for my signal before moving out."

"Yes Commander" Four voices whispered back to him. Dean inched back on the grass coming to his knees, his gaze snapping to the side of him just as his second in command appeared silently next to him.

"You know what to do Mike?" he asked. The older man snorted, shooting Dean an offended look.

"What do I suddenly look like a frigging novice to you Winchester?" he demanded, an undercurrent of amusement to his voice. "I always know what to do, now get your fat ass out of my space and get to your team before I shoot you with your own damn sniper rifle." He stated, grumbling to him self as he slid easily into the position Dean had just moved out of, his eyes already glued to the scope. Dean grinned, shaking his head before he moved his movement sure and graceful in the darkness. He had come here earlier with two members of his team to scope out the terrain well in advance of their operation. The last thing he wanted or needed was to fuck up their mission over something as stupid as land placement.

He climbed down the hill, heading towards the team situated closest to the building.

It felt as though he was alone there in the darkness but he knew better. Out there, hidden away from eyesight was his team of highly advanced hunters. A team he had painstakingly brought together who were quite simply the best his country had to offer. He trusted each and every one of the men and women under his command with his life. Hell he would die for them if it came down to it. They were a family and if there was one thing Dean Winchester had been taught it was that you protected your family with everything you had.

He reached up and ran a hand through his short light brown hair, kicking casually at the grass. Anyone who happened to see him would think nothing of him; they would simply have assumed he looked like a young man in his late twenties, taking a casual walk obviously thinking over something. His clothes reflected his cover, looking casual though the muted colours and materials of them were anything but casual.

"Commander" a hissed whisper said from the side of him. Dean shifted, glancing around him once before he dropped from sight, crawling along the ground until he was side by side with the lead runner of Rogue team one.

"Anything happen while I was making my way down here? Any change in circumstances?" he demanded. The man shook his head.

"Nothing, take a look for yourself Commander" he stated, holding out a pair of binoculars to him. Dean glanced down at them before he took them bringing them up to his eyes and staring through them. He nodded once in satisfaction before he handed them back.

"Ready?" he asked the team he was with, waiting until each and every one of them had nodded at him, all of them with an identical glint in their eyes which told him that every member was full of adrenaline, focused on the job and ready to kick some serious supernatural ass. A grim smile came to his face as he lifted his wrist to his mouth again "Rogue Teams, are you ready to move?"

"This is rogue team two, we were ready to move out hours ago Commander, lets get this show on the god damn road and gank us some bitches while we're still young enough to do it" Dean smirked, shaking his head at Gabriel's comment.

"This is rogue team three, we're in complete agreement with loudmouth Novak, lets go and kick us some witches ass."

"Rogue team four is ready and willing, give the word Commander and we'll move out"

"That word is given, move out Rogue teams"

The team with Dean came to their feet instantly, all jokes and banter put aside as they hit their night vision goggles and moved silently across the long grass as though they were one. If Dean hadn't of been aware that they were there then he would never have seen or heard them coming.

They reached the building, moving swiftly around the back of it, meeting up with Rogue team four who was led by Uriel, teams two and three would storm the front way, blocking off all possible exits from the building, if any did manage to get out then Michael was primed and ready up on the verge to take them out one by one.

Dean moved to the space by the door, pointing his finger towards Crowley who nodded, pulling out a small device from his pocket and attaching it to the door, he waved them away, pressing a button on the machine and jogging over to them. There was a delay of five seconds before the door exploded inwards and they were moving in.

Dean glanced around him, his rifle already pulled out. His eyes moved around the room taking in everything with one glance. He could see the three hostages strung up against the wall, two of them still appeared to be alive if the terrified looks on their faces was anything to go by. The third one was hit and miss over whether they would make it, Dean could see from where he was that she was in bad shape. Four witches stood around a large fire in the middle of the room, they were naked with strange symbols painted on their skin with what looked like blood and charcoal. The same symbols had been painstakingly carved into the surrounding walls. The whole place smelt of sweat, herbs and blood all of it mingled in with the sickly sweet smell of cooking flesh, a clear indication on where the fourth unlucky hostage had ended up.

"Freeze" he yelled, pointing his rifle at the witches as they turn as one towards him at the sound of his voice, hissing at him. They barely looked human in the firelight. They ignored his command to freeze but that didn't surprise Dean, the supernatural rarely listened to him. They knew exactly who he was; they knew what his team represented to them. It had always been easy in his eyes, any supernatural being which saw Dean or a member of his squad ended up dying, and it was that simple.

He sprinted forward, his gaze fixed on the taller man who was clearly the alpha witch of the small coven, if he took him out then the rest would crumble. He lifted his rifle and fired a shot while moving. The bullet hit the man in the shoulder, a clear through and through which sprayed blood but it didn't drop the man, if anything the sight of his own blood sent him into a frenzy. He turned and met Dean head on, the insane violent look in his eyes making it clear that he was intent on ending Dean's existence and making it as painful as possible.

Dean almost pitied him as he easily twisted out of the man's grip. He hit him twice in the gut, his leg coming up when the witch automatically bent forward, winded, to knee him directly in the face breaking the man's nose and sending him flying backwards into a crate which smashed under the impact. The witch pushed him self up, shaking his head as though to clear it and fixed enraged eyes on Dean who was moving lightly on the balls of his feet, ready for anything the witch might throw at him.

He could hear the sound of shrieks and fists hitting flesh, even the odd automatic weapon being fired but he ignored it all intent on his own battle. He trusted his team; each and every member knew what needed to be done and they would get it done. The same way they always did.

"I'm not coming in with you boy" the man stated, turning his head to the side and spitting out bloody flem to the concrete floor. Dean smirked as he watch the man push himself to his feet, his arm automatically going out to his side as though he was supporting him self from falling.

"You think that what we do?" Dean demanded, moving slightly to the side of him so he could get into the offensive position he needed to be in. "We don't bring scum like you in. We're sent by the government to assassinate people like you." He said calmly, watching as the witch's eyes widened for a moment as the meaning of Dean's softly spoken words sank in. Dean used the slight moment of distraction, leaping forward and smacking the man round the head with a hard left hook, dropping the witch hard to the floor. He kicked up his rifle from the ground and held it over the man, who groggily stared up at him, blinking the blood away from his eyes as he snarled. "Take a good look at my face because the next one you'll be seeing is Lucifer. Send him my regards" Dean said coldly as he pulled the trigger.

Dean swallowed, looking down at the remains of the witch before he turned away, surveying the scene around him with a growing sense of satisfaction. All four witches were dead; he could see that Harvelle and Milligan were getting the bodies ready for transportation to be taken back to the lab for analysis. Shurley and Milton were cutting down the hysterical hostages ready for a medical check and debriefing though Dean highly doubted that any amount of counselling would help any of them sleep again.

His gaze settled on Sam, eyes lingering on the cut on his brother forehead for a moment but he could see already that the cut was shallow, shallow enough that Dean doubted it would need stitches of leave a scar. A wet cough to the side of him caught his attention and he turned towards it, his eyes falling of Hester Fox. She was leaning against one of the crates which had managed to survive the battle; her hand cradling her side, Dean could see the blood leaking through her fingers from where he stood.

"Hester" he called out, sprinting across the room towards her. "What happened?" he demanded, taking her hand away from her side and wincing. The jagged cut looked deep, deep enough that it might have nicked one of her vital organs. "Raphael, get over here" he yelled, keeping his eyes on her pale face.

"Sorry Commander" she said, coughing wetly again, she reached up automatically with her good hand to wipe away the blood dribbling down her chin. "One of the bitches had a knife concealed behind a crate. She got me with it but I still took her out" she stated, a slight proud tone coming to her breathless voice. Dean framed her pale face in his hands meeting her blue eyes directly.

"That's because you're a damn good solider Hester" Dean remarked, moving out of the way when Raphael Novak appeared holding his med kit in hand. He looked at the injury, his forehead furrowing slightly as he spoke into the communicator he had with him.

"This is Raphael Novak with the Supernatural special elite taskforce requesting immediate medical assistance to the old Carter warehouse district in Michigan. We have an injured solider suffering from a deep laceration on the right side of the torso. An OR will need to be ready for landing. Call Adams and get her ready with a surgical team ASAP"

"Roger that Novak, Helicopter 101 has been dispatched to your present location, current ETA is four minutes. Have the wounded solider ready for transportation. Adams has been informed and is on her way to operating room one."

"Ten four control, Novak over and out" Raphael responded. Dean watched as the other man grabbed some bandages from the pack and held them tightly against the bleeding wound, ignoring the cry of pain which erupted from Hester's mouth at the contact. "Sorry Foxy but no pain no gain. Just hold in there and you'll be fine. Adams hasn't lost anyone yet and if I know her then she's not planning on breaking that record with you."

Hester swallowed, turning to look at Dean who flashed her, his most reassuring smile.

"Hey Novak knows best in this situation, he's the medic." He remarked lightly, closing his eyes in relief when he heard the familiar sound of the helicopter rotors moving towards them at a quick pace.

"Damn right I do" Raphael responded. "Let's move you outside Foxy so we can get you on that helicopter straight away, Commander, a little help." Dean nodded, reaching down and picking up Hester, ignoring her plea to be put down and walked across the room towards the blown in doors. He was well aware of every member of his team watching them, concern and anger in their eyes but he ignored it for the moment, his full attention fixed on the woman in his arm.

"Go with her Raph and keep me informed, we'll clean up here and follow you" Raphael nodded, holding his hand up to cover his eyes as the helicopter landed. The door was pushed open and three people ran out, holding a stretcher. The minute it was laid out on the ground Dean lowered Hester on it, holding onto her hand briefly and speaking. "You're gonna be fine Fox and back with us before you know it. Novak is going with you to the hospital, you got my permission to smack him if he gets too mouthy again."

Hester nodded, managing a smile before she was born away.

Dean licked his lips when they loaded her onto the helicopter thankful that at least one of his men was going with her. He turned his head to the side as Sam joined him.

"Dean is she-"

"Don't know" Dean said briefly, watching as the helicopter took off. He turned and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder, gently squeezing it in comfort "We've got work to do Sam" He announced, walking towards the warehouse with a determined look on his face.

Someone was going to pay for Hester's injury, he'd make sure of it.

* * *

Author Note

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
